


日记纸

by Coesius_J



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J
Summary: emmm我也不知道我在写什么
Relationships: England/Female China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	日记纸

「一九一六年十月二十四日 阴

余数年未曾记事，今偶得白稿几张，炭笔一根，闲来无事，偶起意做史官活碌，所记皆为句句真言，毫无润色与剪裁，自愧称史，汝视为风月野书罢。」

炭色的笔迹被精心保存，尚未因为岁月而褪色。可因这薄薄几片发黄的纸张过于珍贵，日记现在的主人在发现他正在翻阅的时候连忙想要阻止他的行为，生怕他在斑驳的纸张上留下些多余的痕迹。慌乱的动作令她双耳上时行的粉钻耳坠子摇曳生辉，碧波里荡过似的眼眸满满透露着对偷看者的责怪，可对方好像并没觉得未经允许偷看别人的日记是可耻的，反而质问起日记的现在的主人。

“她的东西怎么在你这儿？”是了，艾米莉从不会用那四方字体记录生活，上面的笔迹他熟悉得很，同过去某段时间经常出现在他书桌上的毛笔字不差一二。

艾米莉不愿同亚瑟解释，垂下的睫毛扇了扇，长叹一口气，开了口：“过去这么久，再深的情谊也被消磨殆尽。”答非所问，艾米莉从不愿与人分享她和王春燕过去的交往如何，只递了一个牛皮封面的簿子给亚瑟：“她用古文写的，不好懂，这是翻译。”

我解脱了。

五十年，也有可能是六十年。

因为那个海盗自顾不暇，才得以那幢令人生厌的房子。这么多年，我只觉得那里就像是我一样，表面华美却只余装饰，屋子里永远是让人喘不过气的。唯一值得夸赞的就是那张铁铸的椅子，多亏它，我才能拜托大烟的侵蚀，那上面沾满我的血汗，算是我唯一留在那里的东西，绫罗绸缎，珠光宝气，都是海盗给他眼中的“我”，虽然我拿了些小东西来换取我现在的一身行头，但待我踏上家的时候，这些钱都统统还给他吧，他是海盗，若想找回，也不是难事。

据说进入新世纪十多年了，我这个游子竟还活着，是应该感谢菩萨的慈悲。我虽也有七情六欲，但同人还是有区别的，人死了，血肉化于泥土，还能在世上留下白骨作为存在过的印记，而我呢？我曾见过无数同我类似者的诞生与消逝，他们连顽石都比不上，好歹顽石还会变成沙砾，而像我这样的，连一缕烟都留不下。

当然，最应感谢的是我的好兄弟王耀，还有那些个弟弟妹妹，多亏了他们，我才能有性命苟活到今日。

现在是在船上的第四天，我身上的衬衫和短裤从我登上这艘巨轮后就没换过，在烟酒气从未停歇的末等舱，我身上的气味不敢想象。包裹里还有我用一枚红宝石戒指换来的另外两套衣服和一块肥皂，我还记得这些东西的原物主在拿到那枚戒指时的眼神直愣愣地放光，我当然知道那个孩子的几件衣服和一块肥皂根本值不了那块流光溢彩的石头，可对于急于逃离的囚犯，它们值得——只要能祝我避开他安插各在处监视我的手下。

我现在还剩一对珊瑚耳环，一支左耳的钻石耳坠，但根本不敢在这艘封闭游离的浮岛上使用，这些金银细软不称我现在小画童的身份——西洋人大得像马，我只好伪装成十几岁的小男孩，他们会把我当成窃贼，然后被那群拿着棍棒的英国佬押回英国。我很满意我现在的身份，还能给那些有钱的美国人画像赚点饭钱。

说到美国人，我已经能通过说话的腔调将他们与英国佬分辨开，除了腔调，他们用词也有些不同。有钱的美国人总是穿着异常华丽的服装，吐槽英国有多么地墨守陈规，不过在我看来，他们在许多地方有不同，但骨子里美利坚人还是和他们的父亲没什么区别。

过去几百年，我从未吃力地活过，除了听曲逗乐，就是抱着烟杆吞云吐雾，所作所为，让我的骨头渐渐蒙了尘。以至于炮火袭来的时候，才把这积得厚厚的尘抖落，让我这老朽的骨头重见天日。那段时光若是能化作气味，那就是烟杆子里正烧的赤红的鸦片气味，馥郁又香甜 ，像是最醉人的琼液，诱人的绚烂将人吞噬，叫人忘了一切怅惘与现实。

过去我就这样浑噩糊涂地过活，内心只余悔恨，因那样颓废地苟延残喘，我应该对许多人道歉，濠镜嘉龙，还有后来的阿沪小鲁等等，我知道他们不会记恨我，甚至还会因为我的遭遇可怜同情我，我们隔着浩瀚汪洋思念着彼此，可任凭再浓的思念挂在心头上，也在吸进空气里的水汽中生了锈。

或许是我多虑，近乡情怯的滋味，我也难以避免。

写到此，睡在我对面的那个葡萄牙人已经开始扯着震耳的呼声了，周围的各位甚是厌烦。他在昨天用蹩脚的英语试图与我交谈，说了一大堆，我只知道他是去澳门谋生活的，家里三个孩子指望着他做督工那微薄的薪水。我问他如何还未到澳门就能找到像督工这种比较体面的工作时，他那双深邃的褐色眼睛里充满了疑惑，好像是觉得我莫名其妙，他饮了口加了水的杜松子酒，对我摆摆手说：

“其实就是打手，当码头上那些劳工停下来偷懒的时候给他们来上一棍棒的。”

我当然知道那些可以被他们随意鞭笞的劳工是什么人。

是和我一样有着黑头发的中国人。

这就是这么多年来我同那些皇贵们作的孽，听说大清前几年没了，青年人们民族救亡的路途上奔波。我虽说在世界第一的大不列颠生活几十年，可比起他们，还是个满身遗风的旧人。

令人欣喜的是，再过些时日我便能回归故土，拥抱新世纪、新社会了。想到这之前的懊悔也不愿再纠结了，内心澎湃感慨万千，希望到澳门能顺利与濠镜相会，之后便是我每个昼夜都思念的另一个我——王耀。

耀哥对待兄弟姐妹时严厉，时关切，我常说他刀子嘴豆腐心，家里孩子真犯了不可饶恕的错，真到惩戒时，他却每每不忍心，佯装身体抱恙离去，留我独自一人唱白脸。都说我们俩彼此不可分，可除了肉身的差异，我们还是有许多不同的。我自认为我最先开口认他做兄长也是因为他较我更宏略，对待别人也更温和些——我更淡漠、更心狠手辣，但不能说是无情无义。

真开心哇，我内心深处的自己已化作我的名字，幻想着我穿梭于林木花草之间，那里有稻花的香气，纤夫高唱的号子响彻嘈杂的码头。

这艘船的目的地

是我的家。

没有什么对他声嘶力竭的控诉，字里行间平淡地出人意料，静得如同湖心中的一叶扁舟，她全片都在自检与表述对故乡的思念，就连葡萄牙人那里她都仅仅是感慨了一下。这不得不让亚瑟从冗杂的记忆中回忆起那次印度的人类动物园被她知道后，两人长达两周的相互折磨。

她真的恨我吗？

不，恨的，在当时她百分百恨透了我。

亚瑟质问自己，又很快地做出结论。可为何心里怅惘又迷茫？胸膛的某一处像是被某种奇异的小虫用节肢钳住，痛痒不适。

“是不是气不过，你费劲心思在她身上做得那些事，在她眼里甚至不如她的国家的纤夫的号子声？”

琼斯兄妹在讨人厌的点上出其的一致。

博学多才的他，哪里需要她来解释这种变形的意义。他气什么？气自己真的爱上那个最初当作战利品的女人，亦或是因为发现她对他的蔑视而生恨的自己。今天他又多了一个选择——他为自己对她的折磨与她真正在意的东西相比轻如鸿毛，短短几字潦草带过。

好狠心的人，自己拂了衣袖留下一个各处都充斥着她气味的空房子，他派人翻遍整个大不列颠，浑浑噩噩地将自己泡在烟酒中度过了她失踪后的两个星期，直到现在都还在拍卖行上收回当初他送给她的礼物，她却在离开的第四天就已经把所有的纠缠瓜葛抛在脑后，满心期待着之后的生活。

“你以为你在她心里多重要？那个婊子只爱她自己和姓王的。单纯的艾米莉。”冷刃般的话语中隐含不屑，他又回到了二战前那副最令人厌恶的不可一世的嘴脸。

“我比你有自知之明，在我们相拥在一起互相慰藉的时候，我也是清醒的，亚瑟。”

“她就算是朵悬崖上的玫瑰也只会吝啬的为自己开放。”


End file.
